Maintaining Discipline In the Ranks
by SapphireBee
Summary: Skywarp is well known for being a bit of a pranker, when he goes one step too far who else better then to dish out punishment then Megatron himself?


_Request made by AUTOBOT-LOVER over on deviantart, I thought I would post it on here to see what you guys thought. _

Maintaining Discipline In the Ranks

By Steph 

The Nemesis, one of the most feared vessels in all the universe, one which usually spelt death for anything that happened to be in it's way, and the very last place you would expect to actually have disciplinary problems. Decepticons were known for their deadly precision, taking down their enemies almost effortlessly, they were cold, clever and above all else, they followed orders right down to the last detail, and that's what made them as a whole they were a very dangerous enemy. Within the decepticon forces were a sub faction known as 'seekers' in other words, aerial specialists well known for their formidable fire power and unmatchable range of aerial combat. Being some of the most social of the decepticon forces, seekers banned together in groups of up to six, each individual group was known as a 'trine' each lead by one seeker. Trines showed impeccable loyalty to each other and could often be found together the majority of the time, trines worked together to achieve their objectives, flawlessly Cori graft by teamwork. Each individual trained to follow orders without question, and having the utmost discipline, which were the vital components to a successful trine.

That was to say, most of them did.

One particular trine of seekers were known for their slip ups, even when not carrying out orders they still managed to get themselves into trouble. The seeker trine of Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, it was not that they were clumsy or stupid but because of just one of their members, the youngest of the trine, Skywarp. If you asked ether Starscream or Thundercracker to describe their fellow seeker, the words 'lazy', 'irresponsible' and 'stupid' often came up, and the strange thing was, they were not far off. Skywarp was well known around the decepticon base to be an utter relentless prankster, often doing thing such as hiding energon cubes in paint canisters, and waiting for some unfortunate soul to open it, detecting the energon radiation only to find themselves covered in bright pink splodges of the stuff. Often Skywarp's antics were tolerated for as goofy as he was, Skywarp was good at what he did. However, one particular time, Skywarp went a little too far…

The day started out as usual, energon all round, then with a meeting in the ship's control room to discuss the latest plan in the campaign against the autobots and it was during this meeting Skywarp carried out his most deviant act to date, and worst still, during Megatron's speech.

"My fellow decepticons, my new plan is sure to finally destroy those accusative autobots once and for all, it will take effort, skill and above all else discipline, I will not tolerate any failure from any of you, anyone who does as such will be personally dealt with by myself."

In the background Skywarp snickered under his breath, prodding the shoulder of Thundercracker to get his attention.

"What's he going to do? Talk us to death?" Thundercracker rolled his red optics, giving Skywarp a sharp jab in the side of the mech's wing.

"Shut it Skywarp, or your going to get us all in trouble, again…"

Skywarp merely laughed silently. "Just wait and see what I've got planned for our glorious leader."

Behind Megatron's head the screen of the control system flickered to life, it crackled with static before a bright image appeared in the background, almost immediately all pairs of optics in the room turned to stare at the video now playing.

Skywarp turned off his vocalizer to keep himself from bursting into laughter as the image of Megatron himself appeared on the screen. All decepticons present stared wide eyed as the video showed Megatron in his privet quarters, stroking two cubes of energon whilst murmuring to them. A big smile was plastered over Megatron's face as his metal digits seem to caresses the glowing pink substance. A few of the decepticons watching snickered.

The Megatron watching the video of himself was far from smiling, in fact he looked ready to dismantle the next mech that moved, all of a sudden the image disappeared, going totally blank, after a few seconds several Cybertroian glyphs flashed across the screen.

They read, **FILE DESIGNATION: Skywarp. **

Skywarp's red optics widened as a deathly silence filled the control room. "Slag!" he cursed under his breath. He had forgotten to remove his own fragging data signature, and now his name was there flashing for all to see, including Megatron. Skywarp's energon pump hitched at the thought, he was utterly and totally fragged.

After what seemed an eternity did Megatron finally move, the decepticon leader's red optics deepened in colour as he slowly turned to look at Skywarp, who was doing his best to remain inconspicuous, despite the fact every other decepticon in the room was looking at him.

"Skywarp." Megatron's voice began quietly. "Would you care to tell me what the SLAG a privet surveillance video is doing on the control screen. Least of all, a video of me in my own quarters!"

Skywarp's frame began to shake, his vocalizer fumbled trying to formulate some sort of response.

"Wwweell, yyou see lord Megatron." he began just as Megatron pointed his cannon at the seekers head.

Besides the petrified seeker, Starscream and Thundercracker exchanged a frightened look, fearing for the life of their fellow trine mate, yet they were helpless to act, they could not defy their leader's rule despite the fierce burning desire that rippled through their sparks.

"Do I have to punish you now, Skywarp? Or are you going to provide me with a viable explanation?"

Skywarp shook, taking a deep gust of air through his vents. "I have no explanation, Lord Megatron." the seeker ushered in a nervous voice. Megatron glowered, pinning Skywarp with a murderous glare, he clicked the locking mechanism to his cannon as Skywarp offlined his optics in fear. Megatron remained still and after a few moments of silence, Skywarp's optics flickered on to see his leader staring at him, the deadly cannon however was still dangerously close to the seeker's head.

"Well, Skywarp it seems I will have to make an example of you, right here, right now. We cannot let you go thinking you can get away with pulling stunts like this, can we now?"

Skywarp shook his head. "Nno Lord Megatron."

Skywarp jumped as Starscream and Thundercracker moved quietly besides him, obviously responding to an internal command relayed by Megatron. Starscream and Thundercracker both grabbed the seeker's arms pinning them to the side of his own body before pushing him to the floor so he was kneeling. Megatron slowly walked across the room, his dark red optics glowing menacingly, slowly raising his arm which had reformatted itself into a sort of metal sword.

"I think it is time we taught you what happens to decepticons who disobey the rules."

Lets just say afterwards, Skywarp thought twice about the mech's he pranked, funnily enough he barely ever pulled pranks again.

_Hope you have all enjoyed this, it was my first time writing about the decepticon's this way, let me know if I've done all right. _

_SapphireBee x  
_


End file.
